The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a computer-readable medium that stores a control program executable on a sewing machine. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and a computer-readable medium that stores a control program executable on a sewing machine that allows alignment of a work cloth in embroidery sewing.
In a known sewing machine that is capable of embroidery sewing, an embroidery pattern may extend beyond an embroidery area of an embroidery frame, due to a combination of sizes of the embroidery pattern and the embroidery frame. In such a case, the embroidery pattern is divided into a plurality of sub-patterns, and is sewn in several batches. This makes it necessary for a user to reposition the work cloth in the embroidery frame so that the sub-patterns of the embroidery pattern may be separately sewn.
A sewing machine is known that prevents misalignment in relative positions of a sub-pattern that has already been sewn on a work cloth and a sub-pattern that will be newly sewn. For example, a sewing machine is known in which reference marks are sewn in a plurality of positions on a work cloth. When a user repositions the work cloth, positions of the sewn reference marks may be aligned with positions of reference marks that are provided on the embroidery frame. Thus the relative positions of the sub-pattern that has already been sewn and the sub-pattern that will be newly sewn may be aligned.